Hell is shivering
by Trox
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets enough of Rukias evil pranks? ichixrukia, Rated T, in case of. Other pairings may show up later. possible spoilers for Ss and Arrancar arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hell is shivering  
**Author:** Trox  
**Summary:** What happens when Ichigo gets enough of Rukias evil pranks?  
**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Bleach, not in a billion years.  
**a/n:** Ichixruki, romance, pranks and furious anger. Special thanks to Kuchiki-chan for beta and to tuomo for giving me hell for my minor wrongs.

**Chapter 1:** A prank too much

**Rukia had played Ichigo far too many and evil pranks the last days.**

Rukia Shivered. She was sitting outside Ichigos house, leaning against the wall.  
A cold wind chilled her to the bone. Although she knew it wasn´t just the wind that made her cold.  
_This time i went too far,_ She thought. _Why am i so obsessed with pushing him, eh? Always testing his limit. I understand though, I deserved this._

"Oh, shit!" Ichigo mumbled to himself sitting at his desk deep in his thoughts. "Did i go too far?" he said, both aloud and in his mind. Ichigo remembered what had happened.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Ichigo hadn´t seen Rukia after school that day, so he went home thinking that maybe he might have a nice quiet moment at home. When he arrived, the house was empty and he went directly to his room to doze off for a few hours. But when he woke up all hell broke loose.

Ichigo heard a muffled giggle from the closet. He decided to ignore it. Rukia had probably just been writing in her diary or talking on the phone with someone from Seiretei.

He continued out into the hallway to the bathroom where Kon was lying on the floor. When Ichigo entered, Kon started laughing like there was no tomorrow, even shedding a tear in the process. Ichigo immediately picked him up so he was hanging upside down by his left leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"hahahaha... what... is... wrong... with... you?" Kon replied, almost incomprehensible through his laughter. Ichigo looked at Kon, confused, then simply threw him out the door.

After locking it, Ichigo went to do his business (a/n: not wanking!!1). But afterwards, when he was washing his hands, he looked in the mirror and saw why Kon had laughed so hard earlier.

"What the...?" Purple and red hearts accompanied by bunny faces where drawn

all over his face. Ichigos face turned red and his eyes black to match with his anger.

THIS IS IT!

Ichigo stormed out of the bathroom and down the hall. When he burst through the door to his room, Rukia stood there looking at him with wide eyes and with Kon beneath her foot.

"Ichi... what's wrong?" the raven haired shinigami asked with a sugar-sweet voice.

"What's wrong?!" Ichigo said sarcastically. "The hell is this Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo yelled, pointing to his face.  
(I kept the original "The hell" cuz its typical Ichigo, at least in my sub. For the Kuchiki part i compromised because I want him to feel more mad at her than he ever been before)

"That´s Chappy with some hearts Ichi" the girl said, smiling but a bit hesitantly. She could feel his reiatsu increasing rapidly.

"Why?" he asked, angrily.

"Well, you looked so cute while you were lying there, and i couldn't stand to miss out on such a big cha..." she said, still hesitantly when he cut her off.

"Shut up! Get out of my room! NOW!"

"but..."

"I said GET OUT!"

#**END OF FLASHBACK#**

_And now I'm regretting it._ Ichigo thought. he stood up from his desk and turned the lamp on. Ichigo went to the window and opened it.Kon hung there, crying.

"Nee-san...Nee-san is gone. And it's all thanks to you... you hotheaded jerk"

_What?_ Ichigo thought. _When did she go? I never noticed her reiatsu disappearing._ Worries flew through his mind. "Shit" Ichigo said while pulling Kon up trough the window.

He stuffed his hand into Kons mouth pulling out the little green pill. Immediately, putting the pill in his own mouth, his soul emerged from his body. He jumped through the window and out into the night.

"Stay here and don't do anything stupid" Ichigo yelled to Kon. "I'm gonna bring her back... no matter what".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the cliffhanger? Please R&R, this is my first fanfic so bear with spelling

and stuff. I´m open to almost all kinds of criticism. Go-button wants you! I

might continue with this fic if I know people like it. A big up to kuchiki-chan for

helping me with grammar and keeping it readable.

Thanks,  
Trox


	2. Chapter 2

**Hell is shivering****: Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All bleachingess are belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**A/N:** I´m sorry for all the Japanese words here is a translation:

Shinigami: Death god/ Soul reaper

Zanpakotou: The swords Shinigamis use

Shikai: First release (of a Zanpakotou)

Bankai: Second release (of a Zanpakotou)

Reiatsu: Spirit energy/ Spirit pressure

Seiretei: Soul society

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo heard a female scream followed by a menacing roar. _Rukia is in danger. A hollow. _Ichigo thought. The orangehaired substitute shinigami Shunpo´d towards the noise.

A little girl cried in a corner at a construction site. She has been hunted for a couple of minutes already. She were at her at her limit. The monster had cornered her at a construction site. Now she sat there crying, knowing she was going to die anytime now. The monster took a big breath, leaned towards the sky and let a horrible roar out into the black night-sky. Meantime she caught a glimpse of orange behind the creature.

Ichigo couldn´t see the girl becuase the hollow was in the way, but he knew she was behind it.

"There.. a spot.. a chance" Ichigo moved instinctful behind the hollow and swung his sword at the neck and head, splitting the hollows mask in two with the rest of it´s head.

Suddenly a sword stuck out of the monsters mouth. Where did it come from? The girl asked herself. As if to answer her question, the monster disappeared and showed a boy with orange hair, trenchcoat and a long black sword. The weirdlooking boy looked at first confused then started to frown at her.

_Huh. That is not Rukia. Damn. _Ichigo thought.

"Hello there little girl, isn´´t it time for you to move on?" Ichigo asked.

"Where to?" The little girl asked, wiping away the tears.

"Soul society ofcourse. You will have a good life there" Ichigo answered with a warm smile.

He lifted his sword and pressed the end of the handle against her forehead.

"ITTE! Why did you do that for?" She asked him rubbing her own forehead.

"Wh... what?" Ichigo looked sheepily at the little girl and then on the handle of Zangetsu. Then he looked at himself and his trenchcoat. _When did i change to Bankai? I didn´t even notice._ Ichigo shrugged.

"Hey, you havent answered my question" she said angrily, waking Ichigo up from his thoughts.

"Hehe, well.. Sorry ´bout that" He said while scratching his backhead and switching back to shikai form.

"The chain that was fastened in my sword had to been in the way. Would you like to try again? This time it won´t hurt, I promise" he said apologizingly

Ichigo didn´´t wait for the girl to answer but only performed Konsou, sended her on her way since he remembered the Rukia issue.

_Time to pay ol´ Hat and Clogs a visit._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hello again. This chapter got rather short like the last. I will try to make the next a bit longer to compensate. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell is shivering: **Chapter 3: Worries End

**Author: **Trox

**Disclaimer: **IF i did own Bleach, Tite Kubo wouldn´t. And then Bleach would suck :(

**A/N: **If i had a favorite chapter, this would definetley be it. At least so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yourichi-san, goddammit!... You scared the shit out of me"

"I´m so sorry Ichigo. I didn´t know you were watching"

"By the way Ichigo, why are you sneaking around here in the store. You peeping pervert" Yourichi winked at him.

"Gaah... Whatever is Urahara here?"

"No Kisuke-san and the others are out of town and I am catching up with them now"

Ichigo grumped. Yourichi changed to cat and stood at the door, looking over-shoulder at Ichigo.

"Yes, I almost forgot" Youtichi said with the rough voice she had as cat.

"Huh, what?" Ichigo said thinking of Rukia.

_Why am i so worried? She is a big girl. She can handle herse.._.

He was interrupted by the black cat.

"Rukia is in the back. I guess you guys have some talk to do"

"hmpf, Yeah I guess" Ichigo answered

Yourichi went out into the night and Ichigo closed the door.

Ichigo considered walking home but decide he would not. He stood before his longest longest walk ever.

The walk consisted of two rooms, the store-room he stood in now and a dinner-room. The thoughts in Ichigos  
mind flash-passed through so fast he couldn´t keep up. Not even if he concentrated.

_Why am i here? What am I doing? What am I going to say? Shit..._

At last he slid the last door open to find Rukia ,sitting on a futon, looking out the window.  
The Broken moon shone silver light through the window, on her pale face. Her eyes reflected some of the

beautiful light. Ichigo realized he was holding his breath, afraid to shatter the fragile image.

She noticed his presence and started to turn her head ,ever so slowly, towards him. Neither of them could deny

the picture´s sad image. She had tears in her eyes. His face was turning blue. She smiled a vague smile

and said quietly:

"Do I have to teach you something as simple as breathing?"

Ichigo sied, took a couple of steps forward and sat down at both legs. Both directed their gaze to the floor. They didn´t

say anything.

A couple of minutes float by.

"I´m so sorry!" Both said, looking at eachother.

"I´m so sorry for drawing in your face and for the past couple of days" Rukia said sincerely and bowing to the floor.

One lone drop fell from her cheek and left a wet circle on the wooden floor.

"I´m so sorry Rukia, for getting so angry and throwing you out" Ichigo felt an urge to say something more.

"I wan´t you to come home again"

"Home... eh?"

"Yes, home"

An ockward silence occured. Then Rukia said:

"Baka! I was going to go back tomorrow" She smiled a big smile at him. He frowned back at her but played along.

"Why you little.." The orange haired teenager wore a big smile while saying:

"Here I go looking for you, fighting a hollow in despair and now you say you were just playing?!"

In the middle of his sentence he started chasing her around the room with Rukia giggling.

They ended up below the window. She sat in his knee, his arms around her waist. While catching their breath

Rukia asked:

"I saw the order on the hollow but it disappeared so fast. I thought Ishida took care of it. what happened?"

"Well.." Ichigo told her the story, although leaving out his worried thoughts.

"Whaat?! You... You failed to perform Konsou?" Rukia asked between the laughs.

"Well... Yes, I didn´t even know I had Bankai on" Ichigo frowned and scratched the back of his head.

A long pause. They just enjoyed the moment. Ichigo felt as much at ease as in peace. He hadn´t felt like this since

his mother passed away.

"Ichigo"

"Yes"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello again, as said this is a chapter im proud of. And as always

The GO-button is eager for your gentle press


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again. I think I´m getting the hang of this now, dont you?**

**I wrote this very late so it has prolly very many typos and stuff so **

**I´m sorry about that. Muse strikes you when you least expect it**

**right? Anyway enjoy and review.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, not ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever.**

**That should cover it. **

**PS. WOW, didnt think this chap would come to be as big as the other 3 together. lol  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday had no cherry on the icecream. He changed all of a sudden. Why?

What did I do wrong? His eye glanced, his smile broke for a second and then

it all became replaced. He looked the other way. Why couldn´t he look at her?

I want him to look at me. I know now. That is what i really want. That is why

I stayed here in Karakura. Why I stayed with him. It was all too good, it was

too magic. No not Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo the pridest human on earth.

---------------------

Last night. She actually asked me if I would spend the night with her.

At least something like that.

Ichigo thought while recalling

"Would you spend the night here? with me?" she had asked. I got really

caught on the bed with that one, thats for sure. ´Well yes ofcourse, WHAT?

did he really think that? No, no no no no I can´t do that. We can´t do that.

But still... I can´t turn her down now. Not with her having that face. Not

after what He had done.´ He had then gone away looking for another futon

to borrow from the store.

----------------------

At least we can look at eachother again. And then again why can´t i get

That goodnight he gave her our of her mind? It echoed through her head over

and over again. Not leaving her alone.

"Goodnight Kuchiki Rukia, I´m glad we met and I´m glad you saved my family

at that time."

She really got startled by the honest and thankful tone in his voice.

---------------------

Both of them were awake but still lying and thinking just those thoughts.

"Hey Rukia, you awake?" he asked in his usual tone.

"mmmhmm" she answered.

"Maybe we should go back home?"

"aaaah" she yawned "Ichigo.. it´s saturday. And besides, Urahara and company

will not be home until tuesday"

Ichigo turned and laid on his back, his hands under his head. The cover slipped down

a bit, he didn´t seem to notice. _Damn how do someone strap those bandages so tight?_

_It´s like They where glued on his skin. _She thought referring to the white bandages he

still wore around his stomach area since he had fought her brother.

"I guess but... Kon is home, probably worrying about you. He seemed pretty upset yesterday"

he said.

"What a surprise" she said ironically. "Well, we better get going then"

He spared her the trouble of asking him to get out so she could change with walking out

himself while yawning, stretching his arms and putting the upper part of his robes on.

She quickly changed and where out in the store-part of the house.

---------------------

"Oi, Rukia"

"yea?"

"What are we supposed to do with this place? Just leave it like this?" Ichigo asked while

looking at the opened door.

"No you idiot, Yourichi left me a key" she answered laughing a little.

The door was locked and Rukia started walking, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded behind.

"Hey what are you doing? Jump up on my back and we will be there in no-time" he screamed to her.

"hmpf, you are so full of yourself. Dont you think I can get there before you?"

"Rukia please, I´m not in a mood for a challenge right now" he said rubbing his temples.

"Okay" Rukia said, a little resigned.

He bent down a little to make it easier for her to jump up on his back.

Soon while in air between a jump, Rukia shone up a little from her disappointment with

him declining the racing contest. She bent forward and whispered as close to his ear as

she could.

"What kind of mood are you in right now then?"

Ichigo swayed, his eyes grew big, his heart felt like it stopped. Her breath in his ear

was so intese, so.. warm.

She sensed his muscles tense beneath her.

The landing didn´t go quite well as he almost tripped out from a roof._ I knew it _she thought.

They both realized they were on the roof of Ichigos neighbours.

------------------

Kon was in the window to Ichigos room screaming with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Nee-CHAAAAAN YOU ARE BACK!!! THANK GOODNEs.." At this time they were just outside his window

and Rukia planted a shoe in the plushies face making him fly into the closet door on the

other side of the roof.

"Welcome.. home... Nee...-chan" Kon said quietly.

_Thank god for you Kon, you saved me back there. I´d might had to answer. _Ichigo thought releived.

As Ichigo entered his own body laying in the window, Rukia quickly shoved up Kon and rushed into her

closet. Exactly as she closed the door, another one came flying and so did...

"GOOD-MOORNING, ICHIGO!!!" Isshin met an elbow in his stomach. "Leave me alone Old man!" Ichigo yelled

at his father.

"Our son has grown up a fine boy Idoling his father" Isshin said quietly while sitting

on the floor on his knees and his hands knit toghether.

"Shut up, gdammit" Ichigo yelled

"Okay, Okay" Isshin said resignated. He took some steps, stopped before the door looked

back and said almost not audible but with a very serious look

"Just take it easy"

_Give me a normal dad for christ sake_ Ichigo thought.

--------------

"Oi Rukia you can come out now" He said while knocking on her closet-door.

Rukia opened the door and slid out from her mattresses. Ichigo still stood there

with his fist ready to knock a last time. He froze at the realization that she was

only inches away from him.

He looked down and she up, smiling. Ichigo turned the other way fast not letting

her see the blush creeping up on his face, scratching the back of his head and

laughing excusely.

"Hey Ichigo" Rukia said looking on the floor.

"ehh?"

She punched him straight in the face leaving him flying on to his bead.

Back up on his feet fast, Ichigo screamed at her

"What the hell was that for?"

"Do humans need a reason to do something they love?" She smirked, _with someone they love?_

she added in her mind.

The orangehaired teenager stood there dumbfounded looking at her leaving his room through

the door. THROUGH THE DOOR?!

"Hey you can´t just trip out of my room when my family are just outside?" he said, more

like a statement than a question.

"They just left you dumbass. Didn´t you hear them say good-bye?"

_Oh yeah, they are always gone shopping this time on saturdays_

"I´m gonna take a shower" she said, leaving his sight.

"Ichigoooooo... Where have you guys been all night?! If you touched my Nee-san I´ll... I´ll.."

Kon said waving his paw towards Ichigo.

"What a pain.." Ichigo sighed, and explained in short last nights events.

----------------

Rukia walked into the bathroom. She was planning on taking a long shower, god she loves

long showers. All alone, with her thoughts and cozy water. She undressed herself and was

about to get into the tub when she saw herself in the mirror. Taking a stand right in front

of it to get a good look. This gigai is really well done, it mirrors her true self to

every point. _Maybe too well done_ she thought while inspecting herself.

_No wonder he turned me down last night. I´m not half as beautiful as Orihime. And he still_

_doesn´t think of her as more as a friend. At least not what he shows. _Rukia suddenly felt

a sting in her chest, was she jealous on Orihime? For what? She shrugged the feeling off

and took a small jump into the bathtub, turning the water on.

_Maybe he liked her anyway? But not knowing how to say it? I got to find that one out_

-------------

Rukia toweled herself, took her yukata on and got to Ichigos room, determined to get him

to tell what he felt about Orihime. Underneath the attitude he had around her.

Before she walked in, she smelled something. Something smelled really good. Some sort of

cooking. She rushed in the room with a happy face glued to her face. At first she only noticed

him. He sat there on the floor with a tray of steaming ramen made for two.

Secondly she noticed the candle. _Why is he having a candle? It isn´t dark_ she realized

that it actually was no lights on and it was getting dark outside

Third she noticed some rumbling from his deskdrawer. Kon.

"How´d the shower feel?" he smiled._ Did he do all this? Turning of the lights and stuff?_

_Maybe he is opening up_

"you didn´t?"

"Well the power went out exactly when i putted this off the oven, so thats why the candle" he said

blushing a little when he realized what she thought.

_Huh. Thats Kurosaki Ichigo for you_. She thought, a little disappointed but still happy.

"ooh, it smells delicious. And I´m quite hungry. Why thank you Ichigo"

"hehe.. eeh you´re welcome." he said in return, scratching his head again. _If i keep_

_going like this ill be having a sore head_. Ichigo thought and stopped scratching immediatley.

An embarrasing silence occured. _Oh yea, shit!_ he thought.

"Come sit, ofcourse"

"Thought you never ask" Rukia answered smiling at the ridicolous time he took.

_Well now is better than later_ she thought.

"Ichigo?"

"What?" he said a little irritated. Because he knew that voice. It meant she actually

wanted to know something about him and that makes him uneasy.

"How long have you known Orihime?" she asked curious, but not letting anything else show

in her face.

"Quite some time I guess, why?"

"We both know she fancies you so I´ll just cut to the chase. Do you really only see her as

a friend?"

"Well.. Yes she..."

"Don´t stall me, now tell me."

"Yes, she is only my friend. I care about her alot. Especially since her brother died

right here on our hospital"

"Oh i see.." Said Rukia, still not showing any emotion what-so-ever.

"Not like I want her to become my girlfriend or something. It is nothing like that" Ichigo smiled

Rukia letting a sigh out which she didn´t even knew she had in her. She was lucky though,

she managed to catch it before it went too loud.

Both started quietly eating. Not looking at anything special.

"It´s nice this. Eating with you. No worries for interruptions from my family. No one needs to

be saved. It´s quite calm. I like it." Ichigo said looking out the window.

"I know, I feel the same" She said, moving closer to him so she also could look out the window.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Rukia when she didnt see. She is so beautiful, her dark raven hair

still a little sticky of the water, her violet big eyes, her small mouth. Something inside

him felt like he wanted them. Needed them.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He noticed this and catched the

surprise before it did something stupid. Keeping his cool, Ichigo continued to stare

out the window. Not knowing what to do next.

The door on the first floor was opened, they both heared it. Then came Isshins voice

"ICHIGO WERE HOme... Why is it so dark?" he said in the very surprised Isshin tone.

Rukia snuck in the closet and closed the door. _Damn it_ Ichigo thought while pulling the

tray under his bed.

Ichigo was at the door before his dad could knock.

"The electricity went when i was making dinner. I´m tired, I´m going to sleep.

See you tomorrow" Ichigo said

"Okay, Good-night yoU" Isshin said, apparently trying to shut himself up at the last word

_I really should think about what I´m saying. I almost said ´you GUYS´. Geez._ Isshin thought

"Goodnight Onii-chan." Yuzu said, Karin repeated her phraze.

"Goodnight you two." Ichigo answered and shut his door.

_What now_ the strawberry-head thought. _No, I know what now._

He knocked one time at the closet-door, immediatley regretting it, he opened it instead.

--------

"Huh Ichigo? I was almost asleep" a groggy Rukia told him with half an eye open.

_He isn´t answering. He is closing in on me_ Rukia thought. Realizing what he was

going to do she shot both of her eyes wide open.

_Damn her, she is so cute, lying there all tired_. Ichigo thought. Not knowing what

he was doing until he closed his eyes and their lips met. His lips was on fire, his

chest was on fire, every fiber in his body seemed flaming.

She tensed at first. But only for a split-second. She immediatley softened. Soon

she realized she had moved her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her.

He burrowed his left hand into her mattress to reach around her neck, pulling her as

well. The kiss was not violent nor tongue, but more of a long loving kiss. He broke the

kiss and said

"Good-night, Kuchiki Rukia" with a sweet damp voice. Turning towards his own bed.

"Ichigo no" she moaned, grabbing hold of his sleeve.

----------------------------------------------------------

Me so evil :D

Hmm i feel romance in the air don´t you?

or was it pervertion?

who knows, see in the next update


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Here is chapter 5.**

**I don´t own Bleach.**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

Ichigo woke up, feeling very spirited (sorry not sure with this word) from last nights sleep. He laid there just enjoying himself when he recalled last night.

_"Goodnight, Kuchiki Rukia" _(I Won´t use the english vice-versa names XD)

_"No, Ichigoo" She said, yanking his sleeve, Ichigo very aware of that._

_God she looked cute with one eye half-opened, her hair all messed up and looking like she was falling back to sleep._

_"Gomme, Rukia" He had said in a tone he thought she´d not suddenly get enough energy to punch him for disappointing her._

**Back to now.. or then.. or whatever, he is in bed.**

He opened his eyes and saw something black tearing the white of the wall and his covers.

_What is that?_ Ichigo thought, noticing the black was misplaced.

_Did it.. just move?! _

Screaming "AAAAAHHH" he plunged his eyes wide open and lunged himself several feet away from his bed as if it contained one hundred snakes.

Ichigo started to realize what... or rather who was in his bed.

"Ichigo goddamit why are you screaming?" the petite girl asked, now sitting up in his bed.

"N-No... the question is more like: What the hell are you doing in my bed?" He loudly asked back to a now irritated Rukia.

"Well-- w-" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"We didn´t? we couldn´t have..? right?" was all he could manage to say. He was now panically pushing himself towards the wall. A terrified expression on his face.

"No.. no ofcourse not!" She said, starting to blush really bad.

"Phew. then it´s allright" he said colly.

"NOT! Still what the hell are you doing in my bed?" he yelled.

"Wh-.. I was only feeling cold and-"

"And what? Is that an excuse for just jumping into someones bed uninvited?" he screamed.

Her eyes began to tear as she rushed towards her only sanctuary, her closet. Before she closed the door a silent whimper escaped her lips.

**In the closet**

_Damn that boy._ Rukia thought while crying, muffled by her pillow. _That boy has no sensitive side. He always act like that, I hate it._

_Why does he always hurt me. How dare he hurt me, especially after last night. _She could remember it so good it hurt.

_I actually thought something had changed with him. Obviously I was wrong about him. Again. I don´t know if I can put up with this side_

_of him. _Rukia vaguely noticed Kon was not in her closet. _I love him. Doesn´t he understand? I´ve given him all hints i can but still, all ends up with_

_him hurting me._

**In Ichigos drawer**

Bonk! "Ouch!" _Damn hormonal teenagers.._

**On the floor of Ichigos room**

Ichigo is walking around in his room. _Why the hell am i so stressed out about. Well she scared the hell out of me. Yes, but did i have to overreact_

_like that? Damn it. Why do I always do like that? Am I afraid of getting near here or something? Damn it all i´ll just knock and ask for forgiveness._

_But what if she will be more angry with me? Damn it, I can´t just knock, ask and expect her to forgive. Maybe she just need more time._

_Yeah she just needs more time._ He stopped walking and sat down his bed. _I did a mistake last night. Can everything be back to normal if we just_

_put enough try in it?_

_Screw it! _He thought, heading towards the closet door.

"Ichi-nii breakfust is ready!" His little sister shouted from downstairs. _Damn it again._

"Comin´" He shouted back while putting some clothes on.

---------------------

Ichigo came back up with a plate thinking that maybe it´ll be a good time apologizing while she ate. Our protagonist walked in with a smile.

"Rukia!" he said loudly. "Rukia?" The window was open. _Here we go again._

"Whats all the commotion? Ichigo" An answer louded from outside the window. Ichigo took a few steps and leaned out the window.

"I thought You where going to run away again."

"Why would I?" A defiant answer came from a certain black-haired shinigami sitting on the roof outside Ichigos window, leaning to a wall.

"eh, you..." Ichigo developed a twitching in the right eyebrow, struggling to keep balance in his mind and not redplaying the mornings outburst.

"eeh, Rukia. I brought you breakfust" He said to her calmly, handing here the plate and sitting next to her.

"Thanks" she said and welcomed the plate.

It took awhile for Ichigo to gather up strenght and thought.

"Hey, Rukia.. I´m sorry for this morning, I know you didn´t mean to harm. I was just surprised." He said, a bit pleading.

"huh what? Oh that, I´ts no problem" she said arrogant.

"It is. I´m really sorry, I don´t wanna hurt you, you know..." he said honestly. By now she was finished eating and stepped inside again. He followed.

"I´m thinking about going to Urahara-store. If that is okay with you Ichigo?!" still that damn tone.

"Rukia just stop it. Please, ive said i´m sorry." Even more pleadingly.

"Yeye, whatever. I´m off see ya!" she said. Now Ichigo was standing between her and the window. Rukia put her hands on her hips.

"Would you mind stepping out of the way?"

"Yes.." _This time, I won´t let her go. I won´t let her run off just because __I__ did something. Again._

"Rukia.. I... I..." _damn thats hard to say. _Even though he knew it was true, deep down.

"Yes? I haven´t got all day you know"

That was enough for Ichigo, so he did what he thought would silence that yapping mouth of hers. He kissed her, right there on the spot. You could see she was caught on surprise.

"What the.. Do you think that will make up for all the times you´ve hurted me? All the times you have made me cry?" she asked her voice going louder and louder, and tears forming in her eyes.

"No" He said calmly "But everything starts with something. A week, a month, a year, a life. I don´t care. As long as you want me too. I´ll still try." he said.

Her tears where now falling like rain, this little raven-haired girl made his hot, sunny sunday to be dark and rainy. He walked up to her and embraced her, pushing her face against his

chest. She made a vague attempt to push him away. She said between the sobs silently "No.." and hit him in the chest with a weak hand.

When she started to clear her eyes, breathing under control and the whimpers less frequent and loud he said

"You where going to Uraharas? Lets go" She only nodded for an answer while cleaning herself up. Ichigo unlocked his deskdrawer and pulled out a certain plushie-lion.

"Hey, Teme! What in the hell you think youre doing all of a sudden?" the plushie said.

"Sorry Kon, I almost forgot you where in there." he said while plunging his hand down the throat of the ´poor´ plushie-lion. "I need your help" Ichigo said, finally founding the

pill he was looking for, swallowing it.

"What do u need my help for?" a worried Kon-in-Ichigo said.

"Me and Rukia are going away for awhile, I need you to stay here and be me. Oh, by the way you don´t have to go to school tomorrrow!" The last thing he almost shouted back as

he had taken Rukia out the window in his soul-form.

----------------------

Ichigo and Rukia arrives at the Urahara store. Some humans had been looking kind of strange on Rukia while getting there, because they where walking instead of roof-jumping today.

Well who wouldn´t with someone who stares at nothing and almost hitting lightpoles on the way, even saying something sometimes to herself.

Anyways, she struggled with they key a bit and then finally getting it opened, with a triumphing click she had won over the stupid lock. Both went inside where it was dark.

So they turned on the light and shut the door after themselves. Immediatley started making out in the middle of the shop-part of the house. Both felt fire where the others lips just been

which made them continue even more furious. Rukia let out a small groan which made him even more intense and gone into the space that contained of just him and her right there.

**Ring-Ring**

Damn it. Ichigo thought answering the phone, still panting from the session with Rukia.

"Moshi-Moshi" (always loved that one, hmm i will start using it myself)

"aah, Moshi-moshi to you too Kurosaki-san" _Oh no not him, not now. I´ll just get phased off with his babble. (Edited here cuz some1 complained, soz...)  
_

"Thank you guys for helping watching the store for me. I thought while you were there you could as well clean up after yourselves and while you are at it you can clean the whole store,

Right Kurosaki-san?" Urahara continued _That shop-owner never changes._

"Well... I" Ichigo started trying.

"Ooh I´m sorry Kurosaki-san. I gotta go. Seeya guys on thursday, aight? bye." _Creepy, How come he always know about stuff?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? please let me know, I know this isn´t going anywhere plotsize

but I have one more idea if it is worth it, lemmeknow okay? thanks

Greetings, Trox


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 6

A timeskip is made of 4 months between this and last chapter.

**In soul society**

"Ukitake taichou, the new court is assembled and it is time for us to fill the empty captain-seats. Arrange so a captain meeting can be held within an hour." Yamamoto said calmly to his subordinate while sitting and leaning on his cane.

"Will do captain-commander" The silver-maned man answered.

One hour later the remaining captains gathered and as usual; the old man started. "So then, I see everyone are here so let us get to the point." The captain commander said loud.

"As you all should know by now, a new court has been chosen and now we are to elect some new captains" The old man said matter-of-factly. He lowered his voice to common tone.

"Is there anyone who would like to nominate another for captainship? As you know the nominee have to have at least three captains backing him up AND clear some entering tests"

Almost all captains were thinking about worthy nominees as Zaraki Kenpachi found a grin on his face. The I-got-bells-in-my-hair took a step forward and was about to say

"I Ukitake Jushiro nominate Kurosaki Ichigo" Zaraki was a bit surprised at first but settled himself fast. Kuchiki Byakuya were obviously not as calm with that proposition as he flinched at the name of the nominee.

"Who is backing Ukitake taichou up on his nomination?" The Old man asked calmly.

"I do" Zaraki Kenpachi took a step forward.

"And I do" said Shunsui Koyraku and Kuchiki Byakuya in unison. Wait. Byakuya? Yep you read right.

"Then it is decided, Hitsuguya Taichou and his second seat Matsumoto Rangiku will escort Kurosaki to soul society after this meeting.

"Hai" The white haired prodigy answered low.

The meeting continued fourth and back on nominees, but since it was mandatory for the nominee to have the support of three captains just to be asked if they wanted to trial for captainship. No more suggestions went through.

"We will take this matter up at the next meeting again since no suggestions were accepted. Dismissed." The captain general finished the meeting.

On the way out Hitsugaya hurried up to Byakuya.

"Why did you support Kurosaki Ichigos nomination? I thought you disliked him" The boy asked his fellow captain in a whisper.

"I think we are in need of both captains and power on our side considering the Aizen problem." Byakuya paused and sighed. _I can´t believe im saying this._

"I do not think he is of captain material but he is strong, and its better to have your enemies close." he said, looking obviously disliking for the amount of words in such a short time.

"I see" the little captain answered. Noticing the discomfort in Byakuya he flash stepped towards his office.

**In the human world**

"I love you t..." Ichigo was interrupted by Rukias cellphone. _Why, oh why do always hollows appear right when we are at it? Can´t they pick their times better?_

"As long as you don´t blame me" the petite girl answered.

"What? Are you a psychic now?!"

"You don´t have to be a psychic to see what you are thinking. Actually Ichigo you have kinda lost composture since we got together." Rukia laughed.

"Me?! Never, I´m just.. not showing it to you as much."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"What a pain." The strawberry-head said almost not audible.

"WHAT?!"

"nothing.."

The pair were at the reported site for the hollow to appear. They waited with all senses opened.

"Here it comes" said Rukia pointing at a place mid-air that started to open.

"Mine" Ichigo yelled while rushing towards the spot.

"My gentleman"

Ichigo played a little with the weak hollow and pushed it backwards towards a forests edge. Showing off to Rukia he performed a soul burial and deflecting a blow at the same time.

"Ichigo you´re supposed to tell them about Soul.." the raven haired girl stopped midsentenced when a sword was stabbed into the hollows skull from behind. The dissolving hollow  
showed a certain big-breasted, orangehaired second seat shinigami, waving at them both. Ichigo dropped his jaw for a moment but shut it fast since he noticed Rukias angry face.

"Wow Ichigo, you might just be perfect" a sighing silver haired boy appeared from the back of Matsumoto.

"Hey Toushiro-kun, Matsumoto-san" Ichigo greeted while Rukia walked up to the three.

"I´ve told you its... you know nevermind." Hitsugaya-Taichou said, clenching his fists.

"Kurosaki Ichigo I come with a message from the Captain commander of Gotei 13. You are asked to present yourself at a meeting with the commander and the captains left in soul society, you are also welcome to stay there while waiting for the meeting date that is two days from now." the little captain said formaly.

"Wow...uh." Ichigo scratched his head.

"What? why?" asked Rukia, a bit confused since she was used to being the one called to soul society.

"I cannot tell you any details, only that the meeting is very important." Hitsugaya said.

"You have to tell me what it was about after the meeting Kurosaki-kun." Matsumoto said while bouncing and putting her hands on her mouth in curioussnes.

"What so you don´t even know? As i recall it you are second seated right?" Ichigo asked his jaw once again more closer to the ground than his upper lip.

"Yes, but its only captains that knows the intentions of this meeting" Matsumoto answered sadly.

**Later in Ichigos room.**

"Hey, Rukia do you have any idea of what the old man are planning with this meeting and all?" Ichigo asked, sitting on his bed his hands supporting his head.

"Sorry Ichigo, I have no idea this time. Maybe it has something to do with Aizen." Rukia sighs and sat down on the floor, exhausted after the explanation she had to do to Kon

about his rules while being in Ichigos body the following days.

"You sure you really wanna go?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, somehow it feels like its best to do what the old man says. For now." a silence fell over the two. Until it was abruptly broken by Isshin who stormed up the stairs. You could hear it

on the sounds. Rukia raised herself from the floor and prepared to walk into the closet but Ichigo stopped her.

"Wait, its no use." he said, so Rukia just stood there waiting with a confused face.

"ICHIGOOO OO oo ..." Isshin stormed in with an elbow ready to be launched but stopped midair towards Ichigo when he saw who was there. BONK, Ichigos dad fell flat to the floor but was soon on his legs, dusting himself off.

"Oh hehe, sorry. Didn´t know you were visiting today Rukia-chan. I´ll just leave you two alone then." Isshin smiled and started for the door.

"Argh, dad. Wait." Ichigo said tiredly.

"Huh what is it my son? Something you wanna tell me?" Isshin said with a not so serious as he wanted tone and face.

"NO!...Yes..ah, whatever. I´m not so stupid for being YOUR son so quit the act would ya?" Ichigo said.

"Whadda´ya mean?" Now Isshin actually looked confused and a little concerned. Not to mention that Rukia stood there not knowing in nor out.

"Dad.."

"SO SHE IS PREGNANT?!" Isshin screamed while lunging his right fist towards his son. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the fist by the knuckles, bent it so his father would have to lay down

and put his foot on his dads arm causing Isshin to be inches away from actually breaking his arm.

"NO SHE IS DEFINETLEY NOT PREGNANT DAD!" Ichigo calmed himself a bit before he continued. His father obviously noted his sons serioussnes and relaxed.

"I know what you have been doing. Pretending and all." the strawberry said calmly.

"You do?" Isshin said in a voice not familiar to the son nor the petite girl.

------------------------------------------

Hello again, long time no see. I´m sorry for the very late update. All excuses I have is that school just ended and that means party and lots of time with friends. Also that I´ve started

a little on something new. By the way if anyone has a good suggestion for one of the entering trials I would be more than happy to receive a pm. See you

PS. Random Bleach questions: is it possible to have babies in SS? Are citizens of SS renamed when they enter SS? Are the memories lost on the person dying, or is it just that no one talks about their living life?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Trials and weddings

**Sorry it been so long. I have kind of stuck with my other story. So we will see if I can make this a at least a little interesting.**

------------------------

Ichigo pointed at his bed and everyone took a seat, Ichigo in the middle.

"Dad, I know that you´ve been hiding the truth. I have thought about me being an original shinigami and all, even without Rukias powers and I´ve seen some of your mistakes

in the latest of times." He said. Isshin´s shoulders went down, defeated.

"I see my son, You have grown up quite a bit in the late months." Isshin answered. "I guess its some things you would like to ask me?"

"Yes it is lots of stuff. But I have a more urgant problem at hand." Ichigo answered. Rukia had only looked from one to the other through the whole conversation but now she stood up

and yelled.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? What have I missed?"

Both Ichigo and his father answered "I/he is a shinigami!"

"eh, oh... okay.." Rukia looked if possible more puzzled than before, but silently sat back on the bed.

"As I was going to say, the ol´ man Yamamoto have called me for a meeting in Soul society, and I have no idea of what is the subject." Ichigo continued.

"I see. I´m sorry son, I can´t help you with this one. I have no idea of what the old captain-general is up to." Isshin said but smiled for himself.

"Okay, well. Anyways. I´m going to go and while I´m gone I´m gonna let Kon be in my body."

"That´ll be ok, I always knew when you wheren´t in your body ya know." Isshin said.

-------------------

The next morning Ichigo and Rukia went to meet Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Formal greetings occured and they went through Toushiros portal.

The little captain and his lieutenant went towards the 10th division office after saying good-bye to the two.

"So, what will we do until tomorrow at 9pm?" Ichigo asked. When Rukia didn´t answer he looked at her. "Rukia?" she only stared. Ichigo followed her gaze.

In one of the passages Byakuya appeared, walking towards them. Ichigo looked back at Rukia who now had her former composture and surface up.

Ichigo grabbed her in the arm and started to walk up to meet Rukias brother.

"What are you doing?" she asked him between clenched teeth.

"I will settle this now directly so there will not be any mishaps, last time I got scars for life. I do NOT want history to repeat itself." Ichigo answered through his ©frown.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked, looking at him with an angry face.

"I mean I´m going to tell your brother right now about us." he said. Rukia was shocked. Seeing Ichigo like this, so determined, it looked like when he battled for her.

Like the first time he went to soul society

"Ichigo you can´t" Rukia said.

"I can and I will" Ichigo said to her. He had said so before too, when he had battled for her and won. It was the same face, the same words... the same feelings emitting from him.

By now Byakuya and Ichigo were face to face.

"Kurosaki, Rukia" Byakuya nodded as greeting.

"Eh, hi Kuchiki-san." Byakuya winced at the ending of san.

"Greetings, Onii-sama." Rukia said and bowed slightly. _That arrogancy from Ichigo had to have passed on to me._ Rukia thought and slapped herself mentally.

"Byakuya-san I have something I need to talk to you about, but I would rather not discuss it here." Ichigo said calmly while looking the captain straight into his eyes.

"I see, well I do not have the time to talk now but if you could attend to my office at the sixth and we could talk peacefully."

"Will do, thank you." and with that the taichou of the sixth was gone.

Rukia hit Ichigo in the head very hard and many times screaming incoherent things in ten minutes until they got to their place to live.

--------------------

Knock-knock.

"Who is it?" Rukia half-yelled through the door.

"Renji" the door spoke back.

"Who Renji?" Rukia asked childlishly.

"Just open it up would ya?" Renji demanded from the other side. Rukia opened and Renji went in.

"You couldn´t have come up with something funny to say? Like Renji with the eyebrows or Renji with the tatoos?" Rukia asked.

"You would like that wouldn´t ya?" Renji replied. Rukia gave him a hug, model: light and sat on the bed.

"Where is Ichigo?" Renji asked and noted the one-man bed in the room.

"He is in the shower at the moment but he should come out any..."

"Well hi Renji, how is the tatoos?" Ichigo asked and chuckled when he came out of the shower, wiping his hair dry with a towel.

"Hehe, so the frown-man do have some humour." Renji replied sarcastically. They went up to each other and greeted with a sturdy handshake.

"I heard the ol´ captain-general wants to see you?!" Renji half-asked.

"Yes, I dont know why but it feels like I´m not going to be scolded anyways." Ichigo answered.

"You know Renji, I´ve been living with Ichigo for the past almost year now but now they got through the effort of putting me into another room." Rukia said not thinking first. Ichigo gave her

a look as to say : that was too much. Renji on the other hand didn´t look as hurt as he always did when Rukia talked about Ichigo before.

"Uhh, well yeah that´s kinda strange." Renji answered and scratched his head (much like Ichigo does).

"Sooo, Renji.. What have you been up to?" Ichigo asked to change the topic.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Ichigo" Renji started to walk the room. "I´ve been seeing somebody."

"What?" Ichigo and Rukia said together looking puzzled.

"Whaat?! Is it so strange for me to meet someone?" Renji said acting hurt.

"No, Renji, no we didn´t mean it that way. Who is she?" Rukia asked.

"I don´t think I should tell you just yet, because we are just seeing eachother." Renji said.

"Anyways, I better get going. Cya" Renji said and dissapeared through the door

Rukia and Ichigo looked at eachother, and lifted their shoulders.

-----------------------

"Kuchiki-taichou, Ichigo-san is here. He claims to have a scheduled meeting with you." Rikichi said to his captain.

"He is late." Byakuya muttered "Bring him in, and then leave us." he continued. Rikichi did what he was told and after Ichigo was in the office he went off and closed the door.

Ichigo stood in his place and didn´t really know what to say or do, so he stood there a while but Byakuya remained quiet so Ichigo decided to take a seat. At this action Byakuya

lifted an eyebrow.

"Feel free to sit." Byakuya stated so Ichigo would understand that this was not the proper way of acting.

"So Byakuya, I have some stuff to talk with you about." Ichigo stated ignoring Byakuyas comment. Ichigo laid back in the chair as Byakuya stretched his back and looked up from his papers.

"So you said." He answered simply looking Ichigo straight into his eyes.

"Or maybe it is more like a confession, aw hell i don´t know but here goes." Ichigo said.

"I am in...I am in l..." _Damn why can´t i say it? I have almost said it to Rukia, why would it be so hard now?_

"Yes?" Byakuya let Ichigo know he had his attention.

"I care very much of your sister and I am here to tell you that we are, what should I say.. a couple." Ichigo forced himself to say this.

A long time float by with no one saying anything, Ichigo tried to read Byakuya´s thoughts but as you all should know, he is like a book without letters. Blank papers.

"I know that you care for your sister more than you let show." Ichigo said. _Damn he was much easier to read when I was fighting him._ Ichigo thought. Although almost unnoticably a small twitch

in the captains brow caught Ichigo´s attention but as fast as it had appeared as soon had it disappeared.

"Suppose I do care for her more than I look. How do you think I would react?" Byakuya asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea actually. But I think that anything would have been better than this, I dont know.. Draw your sword, yell, tell me to get the hell out or even scold me." Ichigo said, getting more

nervous by the minute. Byakuya flashed a small but noticable smile.

"You have no idea of what the meeting tomorrow are about right?" Byakuya asked.

"Nope, not a clue." Ichigo answered honestly.

"I see. And you don´t know what you´ve given yourself into by telling me this?"

"Even less of a clue." Ichigo answered now getting sincerely surprised and afraid of what Byakuya might mean.

"Kurosaki. I must say that I have changed since our battle. You must have effected me or some kind. I am not the same man since then." Ichigo was about to fall off his chair

"What? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked now really puzzled.

"What I mean is that my old self would probably draw Senbonsakura from its sheath right away and challenge you or somewhat." Byakuya told.

"But as you and Rukia reminded me back then, that I once had feelings for other persons too." Byakuya stated honestly.

"The wedding will occur in 30 days after your trials are completed. Now dismissed!" Byakuya said pointing to the door and looking down to his papers.

"What?! Wedding? Trials? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo stood up and leaned over the desk shouting in a demanding tone.

"As for the first you may ask Rukia of that, for the second you will understand tomorrow. Now leave me to my paperwork I don´t have time for this." Byakuya showed that he would not continue

this conversation anymore. So Ichigo, defeated, began to walk outside but Byakuya interrupted his steps.

"If anything that I have told you here except of the wedding date will come to anyone´s mind other than you and me, I will kill you Kurosaki Ichigo."

After talking to Rukia about this wedding thing she explained, that if you where to go to the nearest family member and tell them what he did it is considered, in soul society, the exact same

thing as asking for permission to get married.

----------------------

**The next day at 8.30 pm**

"Ichigo" Someone called to him. Was it Rukia? No, she was right there. On top of him. Or?

"ICHIGO!!!!" Rukia screamed while shoving him out of his bed.

"Waao" Ichigo yelled. "Whoa Rukia, what the?"

"You are late goddamit now get your ass into some clothes so we can leave!" Rukia demanded.

"Okay,okay im coming." He answered while putting on his shinigami robe.

Later, out in the street.

"Ichigo, you where quite sweaty in there? Are you allright? Do you have a fever?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Eh, no. Uhm actually I had a dream, only a dream. yes, thats right." he answered.

"What kind of dream?" Rukia inquired curious.

"Ehm, no particular. As a matter of fact I can´t seem to remember it." Ichigo said and looked away hoping she wouldn´t see his flushed face.

As they where arriving, the door to the meeting room opened and Ukitake-taichou stepped out.

"Greetings Ukitake-taichou" Rukia said formally but happy.

"Goodday to you too Rukia, Ichigo" he nodded towards Ichigo.

"Uhm, yeah" Ichigo answered looking at the big doors moving, thinking _god knows what will happen in there._

"I am just to tell you that you are welcome to join Ichigo at the meeting, Rukia-chan" Ukitake informed.

"I see thank you." Rukia answered and the three of them went in to the big meeting hall. Ukitake-taichou went to stand beside Kyoraku-taichou, to the right of the captain-commander.

The doors closed heavily as Ichigo and Rukia stood in the middle of the chamber.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto said.

"Hai, Captain-general" Ichigo answered, not as arrogant as he used to be everywhere else. Rukia made a mental note _So he actually owns the quality of respect? ne, what do ya know._

"You are summoned here because Soul society are in urgent need of captains, and you have been nominated for the post of the fifth division taichou." Yamamoto said calmly.

Ichigo winced and stared at the old man in disbeleif.

"So you mean you are asking me if I want to be a captain? Of Aizens old division?" Ichigo asked very puzzled.

"Well, not exactly. We ask of you to consider entering trial for being captain."

"Are you sure it is me you are talking about?"

"Well if it is not you then who are standing in the meeting hall of captains?" Yamamoto asked and chuckled lightly but turning serious very fast.

"You were nominated by Ukitake-Taichou of the 13th division, and the nomation was backed up by Kenpachi-Taichou of the 11th, Kyoraku-taichou of the 8th and finally by Kuchiki-taichou

of the 6th" The old man said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo winced and looked around at all four who where mentioned. _Zaraki? and Byakuya even more? This is just too crazy._ He thought. Zaraki grinned madly when Ichigo´s gaze fell upon him.

Byakuya just turned his eyes towards the teenager. But both Ukitake and Kyoraku smiled genuine, but giving a hint of "_Do your best so we won´t suffer for it"._

"So Kurosaki Ichigo, do you feel ready to become a captain in its full meaning and devote your life to protect soul society, gotei 13 and the human world with all your strength?

In other words, are you ready to go through trial for captainship of the fifth division?" The old man said.

"Hai" was all Ichigo could say. Rukia looked up on him, a hurt expression in her face saying "What about me?". Ichigo didn´t know what to do now either so he just waited.

"Then it´s settled. Tommorrow afternoon you will start your trials. The first trial will consist of determination; you will have to learn basic Kidou and since you already possess Bankai

you will have to learn how to seal your zanpakutou. The second trial will consist of adaptation in battle, since we have seen you fight against one of our captains already, Kuchiki-taichou here,

you are to fight against Komamura-Taichou of the 7th. The third will consist of the ability to lead, two weeks under supervision by another captain while taking on a captains duty." the captain-

general said.

"You have 2 weeks for the first trial which will be supervised and tutored by Kuchiki Rukia here." He added.

"Dismissed" He finished.

--------------------------

**So, any surprises? ups and downs? minuses and pluses? give and I´ll try to be better. Until next time, R&R.**


	8. Good bye

Hi all you.

I am sorry to say I don't update my Fanfics at all anymore. This is because I don't have any time at all anymore, while working and doing other things in my spare time. I apoligize alot for getting you'r hopes up. Hopefully I can be back to writing sometime. But don't hold your breath.

Sincerely

Trox


End file.
